I Miss My Friend
by heavensangel688
Summary: After Lizzie admits something, what will she do to get back what she had in the first place? (Summaries aren't my high point) READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!


A/N: Well, I'm back again!! I'm probably not really wanted, but I'm here anyway!!! LOL This story is from experience, so just bare with me. This story is kinda weird. Let's just say that Gordo isn't interested in Lizzie...yet. And Lizzie is almost head over heels for Gordo and the only person who knows is Miranda. They are in the 10th grade.  
  
Also, if this plot has already been used, I'M SORRY TO THE PERSON WHO USED IT!!!!!!!!  
  
*I MISS MY FRIEND  
  
Lizzie slammed the door to her locker...hard. "Wow, Lizzie! Something is up...spill!!!" her best friend, Miranda, asked. Lizzie leaned up against the cold metal locker, and looked at her friend sadly. Miranda automatically understood. "You saw them again. Lizzie, I'm so sorry." Lizzie had the hugest crush on her best friend of 16 years. Gordo. And the only problem was that he was going out with Parker. It killed Lizzie inside every time she saw them together.  
  
Lizzie started to walk. "Yeah I saw them. Only this time...kissing. Miranda, I just wanted to cry." Miranda gave her a supporting hug. "Randa - I don't know what to do. I really like him. But then again, I just want him to be happy. I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you on the net." And with that, she slowly walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
{I'm not gonna go through the net convo cuz there will be another later on}  
  
The next day at school, Miranda was trying to convince Lizzie to go to the summer party of the year. It was held at Brandi Cooper's house...they had a huge tarp covered in soap and water - they just spent the whole time talking, eating, and just slipping around the 'huge slip 'n' slide'. "Aww...Lizzie!! You have to come!! Everyone will be there...even Gordo!!!" Lizzie's face lit up at the sound of his name. "Maybe I'll think about it. Okay!! Enough thinking!!! I'm there!! Since the party is held tomorrow, we better head to the mall for some new swimsuits!!!" Lizzie said, excitedly. "DUH!" was Miranda's simple answer.  
  
At the party, Lizzie immediately separated herself from Miranda to go find Gordo. She found him sitting on a bench, with his head hung sadly. "What's wrong Gordo?" Lizzie asked quietly. He looked up at her. Lizzie could tell that he had been crying. She pulled him into a hug. "She broke up with me," he said slowly. Lizzie just hugged him tighter, but on the inside she was jumping for joy. "I'm so sorry. But I know what will make you feel better." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out unto the slip 'n' slide. After that moment, they spent the rest of the time flirting, and just enjoying each other's presence.  
  
After the night of fun, she decided to log on the internet to tell Miranda all the juicy details. But the first person that popped up wasn't Miranda.  
  
MrDirector625: Hey Lizzie!!  
  
DitzyLiz469: Hey! What up?  
  
MrDirector625: NM  
  
DitzyLiz469: here either  
  
MrDirector625: So...who are you interested in these days?  
  
DitzyLiz469: ( I ain't tellin!!!  
  
MrDirector625: aww...come on! Tell me!!!  
  
DitzyLiz469: how about I give you a clue: I've known him for a long time MrDirector625: like that helps me out!!  
  
MrDirector625: here's one for you - I've known her for a long time  
  
{this conversation went on for a while giving each other clues. You guys can use your imagination. They both knew it was the significant other...but wouldn't admit it.}  
  
DitzyLiz469: just tell me!!!!!  
  
MrDirector625: okay - fine. The person I like is.  
  
MrDirector625: okay - no more playin around. You know it is you  
  
DitzyLiz469: and you know it is you  
  
MrDirector625: we are so weird  
  
DitzyLiz469: really! how about we don't tell randa just yet? you know - just keep it between us  
  
MrDirector625: fine by me. well, I'm gone - ttyl, liz  
  
DitzyLiz469: cya gordo!  
  
Lizzie logged off with a content feeling inside of her. But the problem was, how will it go at school Monday?!  
  
Monday, Lizzie was prepared for anything. Except what she got. Usually, Miranda and Gordo meet her at her locker. But not today. Miranda was out sick, and Gordo didn't even show up. When she passed him in the hall, she asked him, "Gordo! Where were you this morning? I haven't seen you almost all day!!" Gordo looked shocked and answered, "I-I-I'm sorry. I was running late. Like I am now. Bye Lizzie." He rushed out.  
  
This continued for many days. Lizzie couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She wrote him a letter:  
  
Gordo -  
  
What is up with us? First you tell me that you like me. Then you completely ignore me! I really like you, Gordo. Just explain to me what is going on. XOXO, *Lizzie  
  
She quickly passed it to him before Mrs. Worrell caught her. Lizzie -  
  
I'm sorry. I shouldn't have led you on like I did. I just don't know what to say. I like you too. Just give me some time. - Gordo  
  
Lizzie felt better. "Maybe everything will be alright now," she thought  
  
The days went by, and nothing changed. Everywhere she went, Gordo avoided. Lizzie would cry herself to sleep because of this situation. She missed her best friend. She missed all they did together before all of this stuff happening. She began to think about the past. Hanging out at the Digital Bean, baby-sitting Matt and Lanny, schemes to get their pictures in the yearbook. Almost all of her memories contain Gordo. She then realized what she had to do.  
  
The next day at school, Lizzie waited for Biology. Mr. Atkinson was out and they'd have a sub, so that would be plenty of time for Lizzie to send a note to Gordo.  
  
Gordo -  
  
Okay - I realized last nite...maybe this just isn't for us. Maybe another time and another place. The attraction was just wrong - you were just out of a serious relationship, and I guess I just took advantage of it. I don't care if we never go out ... I just miss my friend. I remember talking to you, and I just long to have that comfort again. You were the only one I felt safe around. Not even Miranda or Ethan can bring me that feeling. Please write me back!!! Friends forever, Lizzie  
  
She slipped it into Gordo's locker and went to her next class. At the end of the day, she opened her locker and a letter fell out.  
  
Lizzie -  
  
I couldn't agree more. Friends, Gordo  
  
Lizzie's life was now complete. She had her 2 best friends back, she could go back to letting the cheerleaders ruin her life, and go back to crushing Ethan. Life was perfect.  
A/N - Okay - I know that story was a total drag, but hey! I was in the mood for writing. Flame me if you want, but they'll only be used to keep me warm. Any other reviews will be treasured forever!!! Luv ya lots!!!! 


End file.
